Snape and Lily: What Should Have Been
by ClaireEve13
Summary: In an alternate universe Snape and Lily are happily married with a teenage daughter.


Snape and Lily

What Should Have Been

I never really considered marrying Severus Snape, not all those years ago when there seemed to be only James Potter. I guess, the obvious thing was that James was rather mean, not only to Severus but to other students; at the time I never saw it. I defended him endlessly; I solidly believed he was good, found excuses for every awful thing he did. On the outside you would never have guessed it, with his luscious brown locks, big, brown eyes and a smile that could woo anyone under his spell.

Severus was the opposite in a lot of ways. He was kind and rather shy and never hurt anyone unless they were hurting someone else. I met him before James and yet I didn't choose him. Now I know I was a foolish young witch, loving a lie when the truth always helped me along the way. Wearing mostly black, with long black hair and big, dark eyes and pale skin, most avoided Severus, believing him to be evil.

If only they knew him like I do.

One day when I was much younger, me and a muggle girl were in a field when I blossomed a flower in my palm. She'd slapped it away, called me a freak and threatened to tell her muggle parents what I did. I felt ashamed and alone and…like a freak. But when Severus showed up, I felt worlds better. He even told me that she was just jealous because I was special and she was ordinary and me, being the usually kind person I am (even to mean people) I told him it wasn't very nice to say that. Though it made my heart warm.

Just before we left Hogwarts I was with one of my friends when she told me that James had beaten up a third year and stuck him up on a flag pole for 5 hours straight until Hagrid found him, all because he insulted James for his Quidditch skills. Needless to say I had to end things. So I did and I left to enjoy the holidays, unintentionally, with Severus.

Skip past a few years you come to where I am now, happily married to Severus Snape for 20 years.

I was standing at the balcony of our own castle, admiring the view of the ocean and mountains and sunset when I felt a pair of hands slide around my waist from behind, then warm lips kissing my neck.

"Hello, Severus." I smiled, turning to face him. His hands never leaving my body.

"Hello, beautiful. What are you doing? You've been standing here, completely still, for the past 5 minutes." Severus leaned in to kiss me, starting soft and then passionately, grabbing my behind and lifting me into him. I gasped into his mouth.

"I know you love each other and all," Harriet spoke from behind Severus, startling him and me. "But can we keep the groping to a minimum? I'm meeting Ronnie, Henley and Gerry soon." She said.

Severus didn't so much as blush. "What about when you and Gerry are here?"

Harriet frowned at her father. "What about me and Gerry?"

"You'll be groping each other and everything, won't you?" his words sounded like an interrogation was about to begin but his tone was teasing. He was smiling at her.

Harriet groaned. "Oh, dad. What does it matter? We're adults now. We're 19."

Severus and I laughed. We'd had this discussion a million times since she started dating Gerry, Ronnie's brother. Harriet grabbed some pumpkin juice and stalked off upstairs.

Severus turned to me again, hope in his dark eyes. He wanted me. Severus was as easy to read as a book, provided you understood the language. He still had his arm around my waist, but now he was hugging me and kissing my neck gently. I ran a hand through his long dark hair until I had a handful and gently pulled. Severus bit into my neck in response, not hard enough to make me bleed but hard enough to make me gasp. Severus kissed where he bit and looked up at me.

"You're so beautiful, Lily Snape." Severus purred at me. "How did I ever get to be so lucky?"

I was about to reply when a loud slam of the front door interrupted me. I rolled my eyes. "How many times do we have to tell her?" I asked, rhetorically, but Severus was smiling mischievously. Beaming, even. "What?" I smiled back nervously.

"She's gone." Severus whispered. "We're alone." He said it as he walked backwards out of the kitchen, pulling me with him. I smiled too, my heart leaping in my chest. He was such a handsome man. So clever and witty and…oh. Severus caught me by surprise by grabbing my waist and neck, pulling me into a powerful and passionate kiss. I lost my breath for a few seconds, enjoying the moment. He lifted me up more and wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me and carried me into the nearest room which was a sitting room with a large red sofa against the far wall, which Severus threw me onto, quickly followed by himself.

My heart was hammering. I wanted him too. So much. I always had, really. Something I never truly knew until I broke up with James. Realizing how much he meant to me, the summer after Hogwarts, when we were bewitching with the leaves on the trees, I kissed him and thanked him for being wonderful. That was all it took.

Severus' mixed scent of his natural odour and the aftershave I bought for him was intoxicating. The combination alone made my body tingle in delicate places. When he first wore it I had thought he used Amortentia and that I was simply smelling what I loved the most. He hadn't. It was another reason he was meant for me.

I fought against his favourite black cloak and suit to get them off while Severus was fighting to take off my clothes. Together, we ended up naked on the sofa where Severus stopped to look at me. This time was different. It was a look I'd seen since we first met. It was the look of hope and love so strong almost nothing could compare to it. It was the look of a baby staring into his mother's eyes for the first time. It was the look of a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was the look of a man admiring a girl he'd loved at first sight.

I could never get used to it. It was so full of everything so wonderful in the world I felt like I'd simply explode with all of it shined upon me. He adored me and I him.

"You're my everything." I told him aloud and he smiled.

"As you are mine, my love." He kissed me again and caressed my naked, goose-bumped skin with his fingertips, delicately, exploring a body he knew well. "Always."


End file.
